What happend to Dallas
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Just a little thing I typed up about what I think what happened to Dallas after he ran off, after learning about Stevie Rae and Rephiam. Rated T for launguage.


**Yes I know I have other stories to work on. And I will work on them I promise I just wanted to write this up. Ok So I was reading my favorite book Burned from the House of Night series and it just left me wondering what happened to Dallas? So this is pretty much what I think happened to him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or any of it's characters.**

Dallas was in Z's bug, driving like a bat out a hell to get to the House of Night. And boy was he furious. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't get what happened a few minute ago out of his mind.

Stevie Rae choose that filthy Raven Mocker over him. The same beast that killed Dragon's mate, over him! And not only that but she said she belongs to him and that he belonged to her. What the hell did that mean?

He put quite the distance between him and the depot tunnels, but he was still a far away from the House of Night. Mostly due to the fact that he was racing to no where at first. But then he realized that he was in trouble.

The sun was about to rise and he was no where near the House of Night yet.

So he managed to do something that both looked like something out of an action movie and was completely stupid: He stopped the car dead on, then raced out of the car falling once in the process. But he dusted himself off and found shelter from the sun.

He found an old house just a few feet where he parked then jumped out of the car. He didn't know if it was occupied or not, so he figured if it was occupied he just take it by either force or sneak in to find a basement or something.

Thankfully it was abandoned. Which made it easier for him.

He quickly found the basement in that house, but it was cluttered up. Like whoever used to live here forgot to clean out their basement before leaving the house. And he should've slept since the sun was up. But he didn't feel like sleeping, (plus there was really no place to go to sleep) he was too filled with rage to even thin about it. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt a rage like this. He felt like all he wanted to do was to destroy everything in his path just to cool him off for a second. So he figured he try it a little bit.

"Damnit!" Dallas yelled, while he kicked an old dresser knocking it down hard with a big thump.

"How the hell could she do that to us? To Dragon? And more importantly to me!" Dallas fumed while he kept kicking any item down in that basement that was in his way. And, unbeknownst to him, electricity started humming all around him. Giving him a dangerous aura that looked like one touch and you'll be fried to a crisp.

"Fuck!" Dallas yelled out while kicking the dresser again, but this time breaking it in half.

"And the 'Belong to each other'? What the fuck does that even mean?" Dallas yelled out. He tried to reason what that meant but his mind was too clouded with rage that it was a miracle he knew to stay down in the basement at all. Then he heard a voice talk to him.

_'Are you really that ignorant?' _Well mocking seemed to be more accurate. But the voice was deep. And it was filled with what sounded like death mocking it's next kill, or more precisely Darkness fuelling anger to an uncontrolled flame.

_',Or are you just stupid.' _That voice mocked again. "What the... Who the hell are you!" Dallas screamed out into nothingness, trying to find who the owner of that voice was.

_'That's not important now. What is important is that you know the truth.' _that dark voice kinda explained.

"What truth!" Dallas seethed. "The fact that Stevie Rae has been keeping that thing from everyone! That damn Raven Mocker? The one who caused a whole lot of hell for a lot of us?" Dallas offered with a sneer remark. Then the voice did something that really had Dallas confused.

It laughed.

_'You only know half of the truth you ignorant mortal.' _the voice said.

_"Half of the truth? What the hell does that mean?" _Dallas thought. _'It means you have the part where the Red Vampyre kept the son of Kalona from everyone. But you don't know why she did it. Or what's even between them.'_

This sparked either Dallas' interest or his need to fuel his anger. "What the hell do you mean?" Dallas seethed out.

_'Think about it. Weren't you there carrying her with her "wrong smelling" blood as you vampyres call it? Didn't it seem odd that her blood smelt like that to you and the other's?'_ the voice said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And his eyes widened at what this dark voice was trying to tell him.

"Yeah her blood smelled really wrong. But she said it was... But what the hell do I know. She probably lied about that too. And even though it smelled wrong it also smelled familiar." Dallas said trying to put the pieces together.

_"Ok think Dallas. She said that they somehow 'Belong' to each other. As sick as that sounds. Her blood smells weird now and she somehow started getting these healing abilities that to everyone is a miracle. And now this "voice" says they have something together. Still sounds sick. What the hell could..." _Dallas' eyes widened when he realized what this voice was telling him. And what Stevie Rae meant down in the tunnels when she was 'protecting' that thing.

"She.. and that... that... thing! They... They're..." Dallas knew the answer but it seemed like he couldn't say them out loud. But with every word he spoke he get more and more angry.

_'Imprinted.'_ The voice mused. Like it was pleased with Dallas' growing anger.

That word. That one word that labeled why Stevie Rae chose the Raven Mocker over him. It pushed him WAY over the limit. In short: Dallas was really pissed.

"AAARRGHHHHHHH!" Dallas screamed on the top of his lungs in pure anger and rage. And while he was screaming the electricity that was humming all around him broke out lose like it was in a dam and the dam just broke. The electricity destroyed everything in sight. Well except for Dallas who was calming down, kind of.

He stopped screaming in anger, but he was still pissed.

Everything in that basement was destroyed. The only thing that remained was the ceiling above him, the floor beneath him, and, well, him. And this little trap door that looked like it was hidden by something that once covered it.

This sparked Dallas' curiosity a bit. He wondered was down that trap door. So feeling that it was safe for him to, he opened the door. But all he found was what looked like a cave or a tunnel, and a ladder on the other side of the door.

He slipped the ladder down the entrance in the floor. Then he climbed down, wondering what was down there.

He got to the bottom with ease in no time. He looked around and found that it was probably tunnels that were cut off from the depot tunnels he just left from. Which of coarse brought him back to his memory of why he's here and not at the House of Night. Which made him growl a bit.

Then he heard guns cocking. And a couple of very angry voices.

"Alright Dallas you got about ten seconds to give us a good excuse to NOT kill you. You bastard!" Nicole seethed out.

Dallas almost laughed out. But he tried to keep it in. So instead he chuckled a bit.

"Only ten seconds? That's not a lot of time ya' know." Dallas said with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Tick-Tock Dallas." Kurtis said with a voice like death.

"How 'bout this? You were right Nicole. I wouldn't want Stevie Rae as my 'High Priestess' if I knew the truth." Dallas seethed out the last words.

This sparked interest of the two rouge fledglings, who still had their guns pointed at Dallas. "Oh yeah Dallas? And what truth would that be?" Nicole asked, sarcasm dripping from every word that escaped her lips.

Dallas ignored the sarcasm completely. Instead he answered her with the same amount of sarcasm that was in Nicole's voice.

"Hmm I don't know. How about that 'lovely' little fact that you were right about that damn Raven Mocker. And Stevie Rae saving it." Dallas said having his voice change from sarcasm to a sound of deep loathing.

"Oh so you finally realize that I was the one telling the truth, and Stevie Rae was the liar." Nicole said with a sneer.

Dallas had just about had it now. He wanted to turn around, despite the fact that he knew they still had guns on them. He wanted to just fry them up and be on his way. But before he even tried to turn around he hatched up a plan. A plan to eliminate that damned Raven Mocker, to get back at Stevie Rae, and to….. Well lets just say his plan involves killing _three _birds with one stone.

But first he had a couple of question to ask Nicole and Kurtis himself.

"Wait a minute," Kurtis said out of the blue. "How do we know your really telling the truth? You could be making all of this up. You could still _not _know what Stevie Rae is hiding from you, and still be telling us this just to get at us." Kurtis said.

"Hey yeah! You could be lying to us. And since last we saw you. You were right next to Stevie Rae, about zap the crap outta us." Nicole reasoned out.

"Oh so you want proof huh? How about this? That damned Raven Mocker came in the tunnels for Stevie Rae. And that bitch choose him over me!" Dallas laced out with venom lacing his every words. Mostly because he was getting really ticked off again.

Their eyes went a little wide. That convinced them that he was telling them the truth. No way would he make that up. Or call Stevie Rae a bitch. That was mainly used for them to call her that. He must've been hella ticked off about it.

"Damn. You must be really pissed off at her huh?" Nicole said, with her and Kurtis lowering their guns.

"Ya think!" Dallas spat out. "One question for you though."

"Oh yeah Dallas? And what might that question be huh?" Nicole mused.

"How the hell could leave out that annoying little fact that those two are imprinted!" Dallas lashed out.

This caught Nicole and Kurtis off guard. They didn't know she drank his blood. Why the hell would she? He smelled so nasty. All they knew was that she was hiding that thing, and the fact that she saved him. They didn't know that they actually imprinted.

"They're fucking imprinted?" Nicole asked with her jaw dropped.

"You better not be fucking with us Dallas. She actually got imprinted with that thing? His blood smells fucking nasty." Kurtis asked.

"Yeah so does her blood now. And there's that fact that heals way too fast. That bird-thing is the son of a immortal," Dallas seethed out.

"So that would mean that them Raven Mocker have immortal blood." Kurtis said, still a bit wide eyed.

"And if Stevie Rae actually does heal hella fast, then that means she has immortal blood in her." Nicole reasoned out. Annoyed with the fact that, that was the reason why Stevie Rae wasn't dead yet.

"Meaning those two are fucking imprinted!" Dallas lashed out again, getting incredibly ticked that they were making him have to know this fact all over again.

Nicole and Kurtis were still jaw dropped and wide eyed at that fact, but they could still talk.

"Damn. You must be pissed.' Nicole said, trying to take the shock out of her voice.

"Damn right I am. But I got a plan." Dallas said with a strange hiss to is voice.

"Oh really and what plan would that be?" Nicole asked not really caring.

"Well it involves you getting the other fledglings, getting rid of that bird-thing, and getting revenge on Stevie Rae. Now I know you don't want to miss out on that." Dallas sneered at the last words.

"And just what makes you think anyone of us will be willing to listen to you? Or take orders from you?" Nicole spat out rising her gun at him again.

At this Dallas decided to finally turn around and face them.

He was glad to see their faces fall just by seeing his new tattoos.

"That's right. I'm now a full grown vampyre. And since you all are banned from every House of Night out there. There's no vamp to make sure that you live or whatever. So I'm thinking if we all want to get back at Stevie Rae, your all gonna have to include me. Especially since it's my plan." Dallas sneered.

Nicole and Kurtis looked at each other. Trying to decide what to do. Dallas had them. They still didn't trust him, but he was the only vamp for him till Neferet came back.

"Alright Dallas we'll play your game. But just so you know. You double cross us, or when Neferet comes back you are out of the picture. Got it!" Nicole spat out at him while offering her hand, to close the deal.

Dallas just smirked. They had no idea what his plan involve. He knew what to do when, or if, Neferet came back. And actually his plan is just a big double cross. And if it works right, then both he and the rouges get what they want. And everyone else deserts Stevie Rae. But if doesn't work out right, then he could be in trouble. But he'd deal with it when or if, it happens.

"Deal." Dallas said still smirking, grasping Nicole's hands closing the deal.

"_All according to plan."_ Dallas thought. And he swore he heard that deep voice from before laugh in glee with the plan Dallas had.

**Oh boy. Dallas has an evil plan. What's his plan? What the third bird? Is he still oblivious to the fact that he chose Darkness? Don't ask me, I don't know. This is just what I think happened to Dallas. Oh and did I forget to mention, this is my first HoN fan fic. So when you R&R please be gentle.**


End file.
